Once More, With Feeling
by XO. Soleil Moon
Summary: Bella auditions for the school musical, "Summer in Paradise" So does Edward. Will Edward and Bella end in an HAPPILY EVER AFTER or a TRAGEDY? LEMONS!
1. Apology

Edward and Bella aren't together... Still set in Fork, WA. Edward and the rest of the Cullens are still vampires but they aren't isolated from everyone as they are in the books.

Bella's POV

I was heading towards the cafeteria where the auditions for the high school musical called, "Summer in Paradise" written by our very own Mr. and Mrs. Castle, who are in charge of our drama department. Angela was at my side in the arms of her very own Ben Cheney. How I envied her, but still happy that she has found the one for her.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this, Angela." I said annoyed. Angela giggled.

"You'll like it, it's not so bad." Angela replied. "And maybe you'll meet someone." She winked at me

"I doubt it. The only people who are in these production are frightening weirdo's." I said harshly.

"Be reasonable, Bella." Angela said.

When we reached the cafeteria entrance, Mrs. Castle was standing in front of the door, holding a pile of scripts handing them to each student who was auditioning. Mrs. Misty Castle was a comforting 44 year old woman with warm brown eyes and golden blonde hair with a hint of gray in it, which was always up in a bun. She was beautiful in her own right.

At that moment, Ben released Angela and they both recieved their scripts and headed inside. As I reached forward to recieve mine, Mrs. Castle was staring at me with a surprised look on her face. "Wow, Bella Swan auditioning for the musical."

I immediately felt embarrassed. I always hated the theater productions here and I never kept quiet about it. So it was understandable why Mrs. Castle reacted the way that she did.

"Um... well, yes. I thought I would give this theater thing a try." I lied. Angela pressured me into it.

"Really?" Mrs. Castle answered, questioning my motives. "This coming from the girl who said that everyone in our productions are frightening weirdo's."

I stood their frozen. My heart began to pound out of my chest. My breathing was uneven but I don't think Mrs. Castle noticed. She stood there, waiting for me to reply.

"Well..." I said nervously, "I decided that I wanted to be... one of those... frightening weirdo's."

Mrs. Castle bursted into laughter. I began to laugh too, but not because of what I said. I laughed because she actually believed my lie. I have always been a terrible liar, but she seemed to believe me, I guess I'm not so bad at acting after all.

Mrs. Castle continued to giggle and handed me a script, "Here you go, Bella."

I took the script and entered the cafeteria. There were chairs in 10 rows of 10 in front of the stage, where a bald headed man was sitting in front of a piano. That man was Mr. Roland Castle, he's the same age as his wife. He was average looking with deep blue eyes. I have always wondered how Mrs. Castle wound up with him.

I stood there looking for Angela and Ben when I was pushed from behind, dropping my script. I bent down to put it up when pink shiny high heel kicked my script further away from me. Angry, I stood up to see that it was Lauren Mallory and her possy. She was holding hands with a bronze haired boy with pale skin and gorgeous golden topaz eyes. It was none other than Edward Cullen.

"What the hell is your problem, Lauren?" I shouted.

Lauren and her band of followers laughed, all except Edward. "You." Was all that she said as she and the others walked pass me, still laughing.

I sighed and walked towards my script. I once again bent down to pick it up, when someone hand beat me to it. I sighed and stood up to find my script in the pale hands of Edward Cullen. He held out my script and I grabbed it from his hands. His hands felt like ice when I touched them.

"Thanks." Was all I could say. How could the boytoy of my worst enemy help me or even be nice to me.

"Your welcome." He replied. I watched him as he walked toward Lauren before he turned around. He started to walk towards me once again and stopped right in front of me. I was frozen. _Why would he want to talk to me?_ I thought to myself. I looked at his face and was dazzled by it. How could someone so beautiful be real. He looked extremely guilty and he was struggling to find the right words to say to me, I could see that in his face.

"Bella, I'm sorry about Lauren..." He began to say before I interrupted him. "Edward, it's okay. It's just a script." I said breathlessly.

"No, not just that." He said before he paused to look at my face. I knew exactly what he was apologizing for.

Ever since I came to Forks High School, Lauren has always been out to get me because Edward showed some interest in me while he and Lauren were dating. So she spent all of her time making sure that my life was hell. You name it, she has done it. Pulled my pants down in front of everyone, spread nasty rumors about me, pour liquids on me, and other really horrible things... I get upset just thinking about it. Lauren once embarrassed me so much that I had to stay home for a week.

Edward began to eye my face, looking for my reaction before he began to speak. "I know Lauren has been extremely rude to you this past couple of monthes. And..." I interrupted him again. "She has been more than rude to me. Devilish Bitch is the words I think your looking for." I said angrily.

"Okay, you're right." Edward chuckled. I didn't think he would be laughing, considering I just insulted his girlfriend. He continued to apologize to me, "Well, I should have stopped it. I knew what she was going to do and I could have stopped it."

"How did you know what Lauren was going to do?" I asked, looking suspicious.

Edward's face lost all humor and looked nervous, then harsh. "Because she told me."

I continued to stare at him in amazement. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. He's very charismatic. I didn't answer him.

"So the next time she plans to plot an attack, I'll let you now ahead of time, okay?" Edward said.

"Okay." I replied in a soft whisper. I smiled at him. He looked at me and smiled back. Edward turned the other way and walked towards Lauren. She hadn't even noticed that Edward was there. But there was something Edward said that was suspicious. I know for a fact that Lauren wouldn't have told him anything about attacking me. I was lost in thought until Angela walked up to me.

"Bells, are you okay?" She asked. I looked at her face, she looked concerned. She must have seen what had gone on between Lauren and I. "Yeah, I'm okay." I whispered.

Angela grabbed my hand and pulled me to where she and Ben were sitting. While Angela and I were holding hands, we walked past Lauren and possy. She started laughing and said, "Oh, look at Bella and her little girlfriend." Her friends laughed, as usual, they laugh at everything she's says even if it isn't funny.

"That's enough Lauren. Just leave her alone." I heard a man shout at Lauren as Angela and I were walking to our seats. I turned around and saw that it was Edward Cullen. We sat down with Ben and Mike Newton. I turned around to look at Edward and Lauren again to find that she was fuming because Edward stood up for me. She was yelling some profanities at him before she finally stormed off with her friends towards the exit. I was stunned. I couldn't believe that Edward got in a fight with Lauren over me.

He turned to look a me and smiled. I mouthed him a thank you. He nodded and mouthed your very welcome. I smiled and held his gaze until Mr. and Mrs. Castle interrupted us.

"Okay future actors and actress..."

**Okay! I'm sorry I have to stop here because it's a good place to stop for now. I hope you liked it and once I have some reviews, I'll post the next chapter. PLEASE review and give me your honest opinion and tell me what you think should happen next! Thanks so much!**

**Love Always, **_Soleil Blu Moon:)_


	2. The Audition

The Audition

"... Thank you for coming to the audition for Summer In Paradise. Both Mr. Castle and I are happy that you all decided to audition. Now you please take a couple of minutes and look through the script and read about the characters." Mrs. Castle shouted.

As everyone else opened the script, I turned around to catch a glimpse at Edward. He was skimming through the script like everyone else. His fingers carefully turning the pages of the script. His mouth moved a little bit, it looked like he was mouthing the lines to himself. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful that it was scary. I still wondered why he stood up for me.

_Why would he stick up for me? Was it because he felt guilty or because watching Lauren ruining my life got old._ I thought to myself.

"Bella." a girl said. I didn't move. I was studying Edward's every move. It was like I was in a trance. No matter if someone had tried to get my attention, the trance couldn't be broken. "Bella, are you okay?" the girl said again, with a hint of anger in her voice. But again I couldn't move. It was so hard not to get caught up in the mystery that was Edward Cullen.

"BELLA!!" the girl shouted. Everyone turned to look, including Edward. He was staring at me in frustration and I looked away immediately. _He saw me, he saw me, HE SAW ME! _My thoughts in my head were shouting at me in embarrassment. I turned to see that everyone in the cafeteria was staring at me. My body started to shake and my face started to feel hot. Sweat was building up on my face. I shut my eyes, I couldn't handle the embarrassment, not again.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you guys that it's RUDE TO STARE?" a man shouted angrily. I recognized the voice. It was Mike Newton coming to the rescue. He comes in handy sometimes when people pass by me in the hallway, saying rude comments to me. He would always be at my defense. Angela has been trying to hook me up with him, but I told her i'm not interested. Jessica Stanley has a little crush on him and she is Lauren's best friend. I didn't want to start even MORE drama with that crowd so I basically just keep to myself when it comes to the opposite sex.

One minute passed until I decided that it was safe before I opened my eyes. I looked around and everyone once again was reading the script, all except Edward. He was still staring at me with that same look as before. Once I caught him staring at me, I turned away and blushed. I decided to keep my eyes in front and away from Edward Cullen. I don't want what just happened to happen again.

I turned to look at Mike. He was reading the script, looking a little confused. "Who would say this?" He whispered to himself.

"Hey Mike." I whispered. He turned to stare at me. "What?" He asked. "Thanks for defending me, not just this time, for all the other times." I said, and smiled. He smiled back at me, "No problem."

I opened the title page and found the plot and character descriptions. I read them carefully to myself.

_Plot of SUMMER IN PARADISE: Set in Cocoa Beach, Florida. 2 teenage girls are competing for Jake Brewin's heart. Arguments, fights, and love. But who will Jake choose??_

_Characters:_

_Jake Brewin: The school jock and is the captain of the basketball team at Cocoa Beach High. All the girls want him and all the boys want to be him. He's good looking and is honest. It is widely known that he has had alot of girlfriends._

_Actor Information:__ Sings Solo and is able to dance._

_Guiliana "Liana" Mason: She's a shy student who loves to dance. She's taking all types of dance classes. She is part of the in-crowd, but doesn't date often. She still hasn't recieved her first kiss. She is self-conscious and slightly insecure. Her and Britney Robbins are in the same crowd but she shys away from her. She likes Jake and hopes he feels the same way_

_Actor Information:__ Sings Solo and able to dance._

_Britney Robbins: The most popular girl in school and is head cheerleader. She thinks the world revolves around her. She is an inspiring model. She is rude to most people. She thinks Jake will choose her because of her popularity._

_Actor Information:__ Sings Solo and able to dance._

_Jaylin: Is Jake's best friend. He is a loyal friend._

_Charli: Is best friends with Liana and is known for her honesty. She is also incredibly trustworthy._

_Melody: Is best friends with Britney and is just a conceited as she is. She is known as the gossip queen._

_Taylor: He's a good friend of Liana and has a secret crush on her._

_Lucy, Jamie-Lynn, Evie, Stacy, and Anna: Part of Britney's possy. Her followers... and part of the cheer squad._

_Danny, Tyler, Ricky, and Chad: Part of the basketball team_

_The REST are background people for the school, dates, and beach scenes._

"Okay students, now that you have read the script, let's get started with these auditions." Mr. Castle shouted. "Now, let's have... let's see... Edward read for Jake and Bella read for Liana."

I froze. I stood up unsteadily as Edward walked past me. I followed him. When we reached the middle of the stage, Mr. Castle told us to turn to Page 16. I did as Mr. Castle said and turned to page 16. I was now especially nervous because this was the scene where Jake and Liana are walking on the beach and they share a kiss.

"You two can now begin." Mrs. Castle said.

I stared at the script and saw that I had the first speaking line. "You know, you are a lot different than I thought you were going to be." I said as a matter-of-factly.

"Really." Edward said. "What did you expect."

"Well..." I said in a sweet voice. "Don't take this the wrong way but I thought you were going to be a little stuck up."

Edward's face tensed. "Why would you think that?"

"I've heard that you are quite the ladie's man." I trailed off suggestively.

Edward sighed. "All of that is just talk. Well, I mean, some of its true, but..."

"So what, I'm just another trophy for your collection."

Edward walked towards me. "No. You're much more than that." He stood right in front of me. He brushed my hair away from my face and tucked in behind my ear. I stopped breathing. "To me, your my sun, my moon..."

I took a few steps back. "You've probably said this to so many other girls." I said with sadness in my voice. Edward took a few steps towards me again. I could feel his cool breath on my skin.

"No, I haven't. The truth is..." He paused and placed his hand on my cheek and started to rub his thumb softly against my skin. I liked it better than I should. "I have never felt like this until you happened."

"What about Britney?"

"I don't have feeling for Britney. I only have feeling for you. Your my heart, my soul, my everything."

This was the part when Jake kisses Liana. I stood motionless as Edward placed his other hand on my cheek. He tilted his head down to kiss me. His lips were centimeters from mine when Mrs. Castle interrupted us.

"Okay, okay! No kissing today." She chuckled.

Edward then released me from his grasp but was still looking into my eyes. It looked like he was trying solve a mystery of his own. I couldn't help but stare back into his perfect topaz eyes. I was indeed, in a trance once again.

"You two did a very nice job and can now take your seats." Mr. Castle said politely.

Edward turned his face away from me, breaking the trance. He slowly walked past me off the stage. I soon followed. I sat back in my seat and made sure that I keep my eyes on the stage.

The next 2 hours where just filled with more auditions and singing lessons. I was waiting for it to be over. In that time, Lauren Mallory returned and read for the part of Britney. She would probably get it because the character is just like her. We were told that we would know what part we get on monday. When the auditions were over, Mike, Angela, Ben and I walked outside to the parking lot. It was their where I saw that Lauren was yelling at Edward. She was really making a scene and everyone was staring. It looked like Edward had enough. Everyone saw him walk towards his car.

"Bella, a group of us are going to eat at the diner, would you like to come." Angela asked, distracting me.

"Who's all going?"

"Let's see, Me and Ben of course. Rick & Sarah, Justin & Rachel..."

They were all couples. I don't want to have to sit through dinner listening to them talking about how much they love each other. "No, you guys go right ahead."

"We'll, do you need us to drop you off? You did come here with us." Angela asked.

"No, the diner is the other way. My house isn't that far. I'll just walk."

"Okay. See you later." Angela and Ben walked past me. I waved as they past me in Ben's car.

I started to walk towards the exit of the school when a silver volvo stopped in front of me. It was Edward's car. The passenger door window rolled down and he leaned over the seat.

He asked, "Would you like a ride?"

**I hoped you guys liked it. This is my first fanfic so hopefully I'll get better as I write it. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how I'm doing and what could be better. My sisters are proud cuz I used their names in the story. LEMON is coming really soon. **

**xoxo Soleil Blu Moon:)**


	3. In the Moment

I stood there in silence. I wanted nothing more than to be alone with Edward Cullen, but a part of me told myself that I should stay away from him. _He's dating Lauren, he's not interested in you. He probably just saw that you didn't have a ride and offered you one as a nice gesture._ I thought to myself.

Once I got over the fact that Edward wasn't interested in me, I replied, "Sure."

Edward looked pleased. He opened the passenger door and I gently sat in the seat, closing the door behind me. The car started moving_. _I took one glance at Edward, he was glaring. I thought he was concentrating really hard on the road ahead of him. I still can not get over how gorgeous he his. Everytime I look at him, I find something else to love about him. But then I noticed that he wasn't concentrating, the look on his face was because he was angry about something. But I'm to much of a coward to start a conversation with him, so I remained silent.

"So Bella. What are your plans for this weekend?" Edward asked, showing little interest.

I hesitated to answer. Why was he so interested? _He probably just asking you because he's trying to make small talk. I mean a friend is aloud to ask you what you'd be doing, right?_ I thought to myself.

"I have no plans. I'll probably just be doing chores and errands from Char... I mean my dad all weekend." I said, letting my boredom appear in my voice.

"Why were you about to call your father, Charlie?" Edward asked.

"Well, I don't know him really well. My parents divorced when I was a baby so I only saw him for one month out of the year. So I don't really consider him a father, yet." I said. my voice was sad, even to me.

_Why does he care? Why does he want to hear my boring life story? _I thought.

It's really weird. I don't really know Edward Cullen very much, except for what I hear, and I feel like I can talk about anything with him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Edward replied. It sounded like he mean't it.

I wanted to ask him why he was upset, but was afraid. I mean, it's none of my business. _Just go for it._ "Why do you look angry?" I whispered, instantly regretting what I just asked.

I took one look at his face and it looked nervous. But I was eager to know why he was upset. "Was it because of the fight between you and Lauren? I mean everything between you guys is okay." That wasn't a question, I was only assuring myself.

The vehicle came to a stop. I looked at the window to see that we've arrived at my house. As stupid as it sounds, I didn't want to leave him. Edward turned off the car motor and turned himself in my direction. He smiled slighty. "Lauren and I broke up." he said.

I enjoyed the news better than I should've and read perfectly well in my face. He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. He looked amused. "Someone looks really happy about that." Edward chuckled.

I was really happy, but I would never tell him that. "Well, Lauren a rude and selfish person. I always wondered when you would see that. Did you guys break up because of me, or..." I asked hesitantly before he interrupted me. "No, Lauren and I were having problems. It had nothing to do with you."

"So, is that why you are upset?" I asked softly. I took a look at his face. It looked like he was trying to find the right words to say to me. He then looked at me and he seemed nervous. I turned away from him and looked at my lap.

"No, that's not why I'm upset..." He paused for moment. He placed his index finger under my chin and raised my head up until I had to look at him. "I'm upset because I never got to finish the last part of that scene." He said softly.

I froze. It took me a minute to take in what he had just said to me. But before I could I knew it, he placed both of his hands on my cheeks like before. I stopped breathing. His hands felt so cold against my face and then his face slowly moved towards mine. I didn't know what I should do. _Should I let him kiss me? He said he and Lauren broke up, it wouldn't be cheating. God I want to._ I thought.

His cool lips slowly touched mine. He was gentle with me. He must have known that I've had little experience when it comes to this kind of thing. He slowly ran his tongue against my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let his tongue get access. His tongue explored my mouth before he gently massaged his tongue with my own. I moaned in his mouth which excited him. He then removed his hands from my face and started to explore my body, I involuntarily moaned louder. He moved his mouth away from mine and gently start running soft kisses down my neck. I wrapped my hands in his beautiful bronze hair as he guided kisses down to my collarbone.

He stopped and placed his ear on my chest. It looked like he was listening to the my heart which has been out of control since the moment I had got in the car. He took a deep breath and sighed. He then started to trail gentle kisses up my body until he reached my lips. He then stopped once again as I felt his cool breath on my ear. "You should probably go inside. Charlie should be here any minute." He whispered softly.

I didn't want to go. I was for the first time in a long time, enjoying myself. I wanted this to continue but if Charlie sees me making out with some guy in his driveaway, he'd never let me leave the house. I sighed. I stepped out of his car and shut the door behind me. As I was walking toward my house, I heard Edward roll down his window. I stopped and turned around.

"Sweet dreams, Bella." He said and flashed me his crooked smile. I smiled back and went inside my house. I then ran upstairs to my room and sat on my bed. Edward was right, 5 minutes later Charlie arrived. I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep. I was pleased that forever more I would remember that Edward Cullen claimed my first kiss and my heart

That night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

**I'm a little nervous about this chapter because I've never written a love scene before, I hope it was decent. You guys keep the reviews coming in and tell me what you think and what should happen next**. **Thanks again, you guys are great.**

**xoxo Soleil Blu Moon**


	4. Confessions

**Sorry it took awhile for me to post this! I've been on vacation, i'll to put new chapters up sooner!!**

I awoke this foggy saturday morning with my arm covering my eyes because of the light coming through my window. I yawned and rolled over on my side, _Just a few more minutes... _I thought. I heard glass break downstairs and I knew it was time to get up. _Charlie probably hurt himself._ I unwillingly crawled out of my bed and headed downstairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard Charlie saying a bunch of profanities to himself. It looks like he dropped his plate on the ground.

I saw that Charlie was picking up the pieces with his hands. "Dad! Don't pick up the pieces. You'll hurt yourself." I said in a disappointing voice. He should know not to pick up pieces of glass with his hands, it's common sense.

I rushed over to the closet and picked up the broom and dustpan and brought it over to him. "Use this." I handed him the broom and dustpan and he began to sweep up the pieces of glass while I headed to the cupboard to get a box of Frosted Flakes cereal, a bowl, and a spoon. I set them down on the table and got the milk out of the refrigerator and sat down at the kitchen table. I began to eat my breakfast while watching Charlie clean up the mess he made, it was rather enjoyable. He would accidently spill the glass from the dustpan or he would place the broom against the wall and it would fall over. His reactions were funny. Once he finally cleaned up the floor, I was nearly finished with my cereal. He sat down in the chair across from me.

"So Bells, what are you doing today?" Charlie asked in a casual voice.

"Oh, probably just hang here. Clean and I need to make a run to the store. Is there anything you need me to do around the house?"

Charlie started to look worried. "Bells, I wish you would make time for yourself."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean go hang out with your friends, don't lock yourself up in this house..." I interupted him. The last thing I wanted was for Charlie to get worried.

"Don't worry Dad. I'll go over to Angela's house." I assured him. I won't but it something that Charlie would want to hear.

"Okay." Charlie said. It was an awkward silence after that.

"So, what are your plans for today?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Oh Billy, Harry, and I are going fishing. I should probably go." Charlie said, standing up from the table and heading for the door. "See you later Bells."

I was alone. I stood up and placed my bowl in the sink and rinsed it off. I heard someone knocking on the front door. I set my bowl on the counter and headed for the front door. I opened the door to find Edward Cullen standing on my doorstep. I couldn't move. I immediately felt embarrassed because I was still wearing my pajamas which happened to be an oversized t-shirt. And I didn't even bother to look at my hair, it felt like it was all over the place.

Edward broke the silence, "Hello." _Why does his voice have to be so irresistable?_

"Hi." It was silent again. "Why are you here?" Not wanting to be rude, but I would never have thought that in a million years that Edward Cullen would be on my doorstep.

"Well, you said yesterday that you need to run some errands and I was wondering if you needed a ride?"

I stood there for a minute taking in what he just said. All I could say was "Huh, I mean why?"

"Well, it turns out that I need to get some things as well and it would save you the gas." Edward replied.

I still remained silent. He was right though. Gas today is a nightmare. I nodded. "But, can I have a little time to get ready?" I asked waving my hand at myself.

He laughed his musical laugh and said, "Sure, but are you going to invite me in?"

"Oh yes, of course." I said. He walked inside my house and entered my small but comfortable living room. I gestured my hand towards my couch, and as he sat down I said, "I'll be right back."

He smiled and nodded. I ran to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. I took a quick one, after all, a gorgeous guy was waiting for me in my small living room. When I was done, I ran to my bedroom and went to my closet. I took a quick glance out my window and decided it was going to be nasty, like always. I put on a simple black longsleeve shirt and put a white tanktop over it. I grabbed my favorite jeans from the floor and put those on. I took one look in the mirror and decided that my hair was going to be impossible so I put it in a ponytail.

I raced downstairs to see that Edward was standing infront of my fireplace. Above the fireplace are a row of pictures of me. All of my school pictures and a couple of pictures with Charlie and I when I came to visit him during the summer. But there is one where I'm butt naked in the bathtub when I was about 4. Edward turned around and smiled at me. "This is really adorable." He pointed to the picture of me naked.

I blushed. "Well, I'm ready to go." I said anxiously. I don't want to embarrass myself any further, it was bad enough that he has seen me naked... He nodded and we both headed out the front door. He walked to the passenger door and opened it for me. "Thank you." I said as I sat got in the car. "Your welcome." He shut my door and walked gracefully to the drivers side and got in.

"So, where are we going." I asked.

"How about we go to the Pikes Place Market." Edward said casually.

"Isn't that all the way in Seattle?"

"Yes." Edward replied.

"I don't think we should drive all the way out there."

He chuckled, "Don't worry, my car can take it." He pulled out of the driveaway and headed down the road. It takes 3 1/2 hours to drive to Seattle. We spent most of that time talking about me. He asked questions about my mom and Charlie, back home in Phoenix, my friends, ect. I wanted to ask him about Lauren, but I was too much of a coward. It was finally silent. We stopped at a stop light in Tacoma. I turned to take a glance at Edward to find that he was already looking at me, but he seemed frustrated. I turned away and looked out the window.

He finally broke the silence, "What are you thinking?"

I sighed. _Just ask him. You already told him your life story, the least he can do is explain what happened with Lauren._

"Well, I was wondering what happened between you and Lauren?" I asked him hesitantly.

His face suddenly looked upset. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." I said quickly.

"No, you probably have a right to know." He said. I knew exactly what that mean't, it was about me. I remained silent waiting for him to explain.

"Lauren, well, remember when I told you I would let you know when Lauren was planning another attack?" He glanced at me and I nodded. "Well, she was going to attack you again, after tryout." He took another look at me.

"What was she going to do?" I asked in a whisper.

He sighed. "Her and her friends were going to assault you." He said, and he sounded ashamed of it.

I took a deep breath. I instantly felt upset. Tears started to form in my eyes. Edward looked at me concerned. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Does she really hate me that much?" I asked as tears were streaming down my face. Edward took his hand and wiped my tears off my face.

He didn't answer the question. "Well, that's why we were fighting in the parking lot and I told her I had enough." He said quietly.

I looked at him and he was smiling at me. "I really like you, Bella."

I blushed, "Me too." I was in love with him, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"But, I shouldn't." He said softly. I was wondering if he mean't for me to hear it.

I was beginning to feel upset again. Tears were again forming in the eyes. He wasn't looking at me so he didn't notice. "Why?" I asked.

He sighed, "Nevermind what I just said, Look, we are here." He parallel parked down the street from Pikes Place Market. As I reached for the door handle, Edward stopped me, "Don't. I'll get it for you."

I smiled. He smiled back and he got out of the car and opened my door. I got out and he grabbed my hand as we headed in the market. I had decided that I'd make steak and potatoes for dinner tomorrow, one of Charlie's favorite dishes. I would make it tonight but Charlie is out with the guys and I don't know when I'll be home. We headed in the meat department. I went and grabbed 2 steaks. I took a look at Edward and he look at the pieces of meat I was holding in disgust.

"What?" I asked.

"Ew." Was all he said.

"What are you a vegetarian or something?"

He laughed, "Something like that." It must have been an inside joke because I didn't get it.

After I picked up the food for dinner, Edward and I walked through the market, browsing through all of the stores. I bought myself a slice of sausage pizza to eat while Edward insisted that he wasn't hungry.

"Are you sure that you aren't hungry?" I asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I had a big breakfast." He said.

We walked down a long aisle whch has a lot of different stands on the sides. Some were jewelry stands, while others were flowers, food, and novelty items. I stood in front of one of the jewelry stands and was browsing through it. I came across a very pretty bracelet. It had lavender pink stones in groups of three sepearted by smooth rectangles. I held it in my hand, "It's so beautiful." I said to myself. I took a look at the price tag, it was 55. I couldn't afford it. Edward came and stood by me. "It's almost 5:30. We better get going since it's a 3 1/2 hour drive back."

"Okay, but can I use the restroom first." I asked.

He chuckled, "Of course."

I headed for the nearest bathroom. I came back 5 minutes later and Edward was standing by the jewelry table. He was surrounded by 2 girls. It looked like they were flirting with him. _Sluts, get away from him._ One girl whispered in his ear. I was about to start yelling at those girls but then Edward said, "Sorry but I'm here with someone." I felt relieved. He didn't even look interested in them. I walked towards him smiling. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Edward placed his hand in mine and we headed back towards the car. I could hear the girls complain. I didn't blame them, I look at myself and I look so plain and ordinary while one of those girls look like a Hilary Duff while the one who whispered in his ear looked like a young Rihanna. We finally made it to his shiny volvo. I placed my groceries in the backseat and I got in the front seat. We headed back towards Forks. This time on the way home, he asked me what music I liked, what my favorites food were and why, and asked about the experiences I have had.

We pulled into my driveway. It was a little after 9pm. Charlie was home but the front light wasn't on so he wasn't waiting for me.

"So have you ever..." Edward trailed off suggestively.

"NO!" I said. Edward had a huge smile on his face. His question made me wonder.

"Well, have you?" I asked.

He nodded. _Of course._

"With who?"

"Just Lauren." He said a matter-of-factly.

I felt depressed, I saw that Edward was staring at me with frustration again. "I wish I could know what you are thinking?"

I looked at him. "I'm glad no one can know what I'm thinking." I said annoyed. He seemed to notice that I didn't like the answer to the question because I began to cry.

He placed his hands on my cheeks and raised my head until I had to look at him. I didn't want to look at his gorgeous face because I wanted to be mad at him. So I shut my eyes. "Look Bella, I'm sorry that I upset you. If I could, I wish I never slept with her. I wish I would've waited until I fell in love."

I opened my eyes and met his gaze. It looked like he was telling the truth. "Look, I got you something."

He released my face and took a black box out of his coat pocket and handed it to me. I opened it and it was the same bracelet I was looking at at the Pikes Place Market.

"Oh Edward." I said.

He smiled, "Well, I saw you looking at it..." I interrupted by kissing him on the cheek.

Edward once again placed his hands on my cheeks and rubbed his thumb against my skin. He softly kissed my eyelids, then my cheeks, and finally his lips met mine. It was different from the last kiss we shared. It was more urgent and sexy. This time, he wasted no time placing his hands all over my body. He stopped at my jeans and unbuttoned them. He glided his cold fingers on my panties and he put a finger inside me. He thrusted in and out slowly. I broke the kiss and whimpered. He trailed kisses on my neck and down towards my chest. He added a second finger and he started to up the tempo. I began to moan louder and put my face on his shoulder to hide my moaning. He started to thrust faster and rubbed my clit and I went over the edge. I moaned really loud. I road the waves of sensation when reality hit.

The porch light turned on and Charlie opened the front door.

**CLIFFHANGER! I think we should stop right there... lol! Since I haven't updated in awhile, I thought I'd make this chapter longer than my other ones. I had to do the vegetarian joke! Once again I'm nervous about this chapter, I don't think I'm good at writing love scenes, you guys be the judge. If you guys are interested in what Pikes Place Market looks like and what bracelet Bella got I'll place some links below. I live in Washington and Pikes Place Market is huge. I'll try not to take a long time to post again. PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks so much!**

**xoxo Soleil Blu Moon******


	5. Busted

"Shit!" I whispered.

Edward pulled out of me and began to help me zip up my jeans because I was struggling with it. I looked out the window and saw that Charlie was red in the face. He also kept a hold of his gun which was still on his belt. _I better get out before he shoots Edward._

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET INSIDE NOW!!" Charlie angrily screamed, scaring me momentarily.

After my pants were zipped, I jumped out of the car without saying goodbye to Edward. I opened the door to the backseat of his car and grabbed the groceries. "I'm so sorry. I should've known that was coming." Edward whispered, carefully so Charlie couldn't hear him. I was puzzled. _How could he have known._

I was about to ask how until Charlie interrupted me, "ISABELLA!" I shut the car door with groceries in hand and quickly walked toward the front door. Charlie roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. He slammed the door shut. I walked to the kitchen and set my groceries down on the counter. When I turned around, Charlie was glaring at me, his face almost purple.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN THAT CAR? WHO WAS THAT GUY?" Charlie screamed at me.

I remained silent. I don't think he would want to hear that I was bascially having sex with Edward in front of his house. So I didn't answer his question.

Charlie got angrier. He stormed foward until he was in my face. "YOU'RE NOT TALKING TO ME? ISABELLA YOU START TALKING RIGHT NOW!"

"Nothing. We weren't doing anything." I said, crossing my hands. After my response, I would have to start acting more defensive because my answer wasn't going to please Charlie.

"IT SURE AS HELL DIDN'T LOOK LIKE NOTHING!"

"Look, I'm not going to talk about it, especially with my father!" I said, on the verge of getting angry.

"FINE! THEN YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Charlie shouted at me, he was still in my face.

"WHY? JUST BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU?" I shouted at him.

"NOT JUST THAT. YOU LIED TO ME BELLA..." Charlie said before I interrupted him. "I LIED... about WHAT?" I asked.

"YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO BE AT ANGELA'S! I CALLED AND SHE SAID SHE HASN'T SEEN YOU."

"I didn't go over there because she said she was hanging out with Ben and I didn't want to intrude." I said, lieing through my teeth, hopefully Charlie wouldn't notice. I was trying to calm myself down and lower my voice. The last thing we needed is a disturbance call against the Chief of Police. Charlie caught my lie though.

"Angela was hanging out with Ben? Funny because she told me that she and her family were in PORT ANGELES ALL DAY!"

I didn't respond. He caught my lie and this is usually the part where I start losing the battle.

"GET UP TO YOUR ROOM! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU IN THE MORNING!" He screamed, pointed his index finger towards the stairs and also covering his eyes with hand. He was about to lose it and he knew it. That's why he wanted to end it now before he did or said something he would regret. I walked past him and went straight to my room. I laid on my bed and curled up in a ball. Downstairs, I could hear Charlie shouting profanities. I was in deep trouble. After Charlie stopped cursing, I felt it was time to go to bed. I didn't even bother changing out of my outfit.

I began to feel dirty, like everything was going to fast between Edward and I. First we were just shopping at Pikes Place Market and the next he's fingering me in the front seat of his car. I began to feel like the biggest slut in the world, one who just opens her legs for random guys, someone like Lauren. I finally cried myself to sleep. I just wanted this bad dream to end...

**SUNDAY MORNING**

I awoke this sunday morning to the sound of Charlie screaming in the kitchen.

"LOOK RENEE, YOUR DAUGHTER IS COMPLETELY OUT OF LINE."

I walked out of my room and walked quietly down the stairs, quiet enough Charlie didn't hear me. Even if I was noisy walking down the stairs, he probably wouldn't notice, he was to busy yelling at my mom. He was probably going to find some way to blame this on her. I leaned against the wall outside of the kitchen.

"I'M OVERREACTING?... SHE WAS INSIDE SOME GUYS CAR... I KNOW SHE IS 17 BUT... SO I JUST DO NOTHING!"

It sounded like my mom was defending me, and it sounded like she was winning.

"YEAH! OKAY, GOODBYE RENEE!" He placed the phone back on the charger and took a deep breath. He sat down at the kitchen table with his elbows on the table and put his face in his hands. He was taking deep breathes. I felt it was safe enough to walk in the kitchen. I took a couple of steps until I was in front of the kitchen table, the opposite side of him. I moved the chair and took a seat. I needed to play nice with Charlie.

"Look Dad. I know your still mad at me, but I don't feel comfortable talking to you about my relationship with guys." I said calmly.

Charlie removed his hands from his face. He looked torn, it seemed like Charlie was also willing to play nice. "I know you don't. I just don't want you opening your legs to every guy that comes along."

I grimaced. "I'm not going to Dad." I said with a little attitude in my voice.

He seemed pleased. "I'll try to respect your privacy, but just tell me your still... you know."

I can't believe he's going to make me say it. "I'm still a virgin, Dad, we didn't do that in the car! We were just kissing!" I lied only on that last part, I don't think he noticed though.

"Really? Just out of curiosity, who were you with?" Charlie asked.

"Curiosity my ass, if I tell you, you'll probably shoot him." I said laughing at the same time.

Charlie laughed too. "So you just kissing, nothing else?"

"Yes." I lied. I hope he would believe that.

"It sure didn't look like you were just kissing though." He said, with a concerning voice.

"Remember the talk about my privacy?"

"Yea, yea, yea... you're still grounded though, for a week."

I nodded. I went back upstairs to my room and sat on my bed. Charlie knew that we did more than just kissing, but he seemed to believe me when I said that I'm still a virgin. I was relieved. The rest of the day was boring. I just spent most of the time in my room reading until it was time to cook dinner. I still made the food that I bought at Pikes Place Market, Steak & Potatoes. Charlie and I ate in silence like usual with the occasional question. I washed the dishes and took a shower and went straight to bed.

**MONDAY MORNING**

I was walking down the hall at Forks High School towards the drama room where the casting choice for the play would be displayed. I arrived and found a couple dozen people standing infront of a piece of paper. I squeezed my way through and saw the casting:

**Jake Brewin:** Edward Cullen

**Guiliana "Liana" Mason:** Bella Swan

**Britney Robbins:** Lauren Mallory

**Jaylin:**Ben Cheney

**Charli:** Angela Weber

**Melody:** Jessica Stanley

**Taylor:** Mike Newton

**Lucy:** Tiffany Ryan

**Jamie-Lynn:** Erikka Richardson

**Evie:** Nina Jiroux

**Stacy:** Rachel Rockland

**Anna:** Sarah Lowe

**Danny:** Eric Yorkie

**Tyler:** Tyler Crowley

**Ricky:** Ted Morelli

**Chad:** Travis Cave

**ALL THE REST ARE EXTRAS!! REMEMBER THEY'RE NO SMALL ROLES, ONLY SMALL ACTORS! REHEARSALS START AFTER SCHOOL TODAY, 3PM IN THE CAFETERIA!**

I got the role of Liana Mason. She's one of the leads. I smiled.

"Hello." A familiar musical voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see that it was Edward Cullen.

**I hope you like this chapter. I got a couple of e-mails from people who didn't like how fast the relationship was going between Edward and Bella, saying Edward would never do that because he would hurt Bella! Yes, Edward is still a vampire, but he's not as careful and isolated from the world like he is in the books. At some point in this story he will be, just not right now. And also, someone people didn't like that the love scene was short. I was rushed, I have to agree with you. I'll try to make it longer next time. Just to let you know, I'm probably not going to go into great detail about the play unless Edward and Bella are rehearsing a scene or its opening night. If you guys would like me too, let me know, but as of right now I don't think I need to. I just don't want to keep repeating the scenes over and over again, you know? Well I hope you like this chapter!**

**Thanks to all who review and give me advice! I really do apply it to my writing! REVIEW!!**

**xoxo Soleil Blu Moon**


	6. Revenge

I immediately looked down at the floor. My blood quickly flowed to my cheeks which made me blush.

"Hello." I finally managed to say, still looking at the floor. We stood there in silence for a moment. I didn't know what to say to him. Edward broke the awkward silence.

"Congratulations on getting the part of Liana." He said, trying to start a conversation.

"Thanks. Congrats on getting the part of Jake." I said casually, looking up at him and smiling

"Thank you." He said and smiled.

We remained silent once again and I looked away. I took a quick glance at him and I caught him looking at me. He was studying my face with frustration. I made the mistake of looking in his eyes. I noticed that they're darker than usual but still very beautiful. He also had light purple shadows under his eyes which made him look like he hasn't slept in weeks. Edward knew something was irritating me, I could see that in his eyes. I looked away immediately, looking at the floor once again.

"Bella, about saturday night." Edward began to say. "I'm sorry you got in trouble." He said, and it sounded like he mean't it.

I looked up at his face and he look extremely guilty.

"Don't worry, I'm only grounded until the weekend." I said a matter-of-factly, staring at the ground once again.

"Bella, what's wrong." Edward said sounding irritated.

"Look Edward," I began to say. The rest I said fast, but also being careful that no one else hears me. "I really like you, but I think we're going a little fast. I mean, at first we were just going to the store and having a good time. Then we're basically having sex in your car. I'm not the type of girl that does that kind of thing with some guy. I've never done anything like that before and..."

Edward interrupted me by placing his cool lips on mine. He just gave me a soft and quick peck. He placed his hands on my cheeks and brought his lips to my ear. "I really like you too." He whispered.

I blushed and the ends of my lips began to curl up. Edward looked into my eyes with his hands still on my cheeks, and smiled at me. I looked around and almost everyone in the hallway were staring at us. I caught a glimpse of Lauren and she looked furious as if she was about to murder someone.

"And I'm sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable with how fast we're going." He said sincerely. His hands were still resting on my pink cheeks, rubbing them softly with his thumbs. It sent a tingle throughout my body.

The five minute bell rang, it made me jump. Edward chuckled. "It's not funny." I mumbled.

"It is a little bit." He said, releasing my face. "We better get going before we're both late for class. I'll save you a seat at lunch."

I smiled. "Okay." I said. He smiled and began to walk away to class. I did the same. I next couple of hours went by slow. I just went to each of my morning classes waiting for the lunch bell to ring. It finally did. I walked quickly to the cafeteria. There were dozens of people waiting in the lunch line, but my stomach was full of butterflies. Then I saw Edward waving at me from at table close to the stage. I smiled and walked towards him, and took a seat in the chair so I was facing him.

He was smiling at me. He looked down in front of me then back at my face. He raised one eyebrow. "Aren't you hungry?" He asked.

"No. Aren't you?"

He chuckled. "No, I'm not hungry." It must have been another inside joke that I obviously wasn't getting.

"Why is that so funny?" I asked.

His face was suddenly seriously. "It's nothing."

"Okay." I said a little shaken.

We sat in silent for about five minutes as I watched people walk past me. They were obviously staring at Edward and I. I grimaced and I looked over at Edward and he looked really worried.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked, suddenly feeling scared.

He didn't answer me. He grabbed my hand and said, "We got to get out of here." He was trying to pull me out of my seat.

I was confused. "Wait... why?" Everyone within a 2 table radius were staring at us.

"Hello Edward... and Bella." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. It sounded to familiar. I turned around to see that Lauren Mallory was glaring at me.

"Lauren, don't you dare." He said angrily.

"Do what Edward?" She asked innocently. Lauren walked towards us with an evil smile on her face. Now I understood why Edward wanted to leave. She stood in front of me with a milkshake in her hand.

"Do this." She said as she poured the milkshake on my head.

I felt a cold liquid travel down my face and body. I felt extremely embarrassed. My face started to get hot. Tears were forming in my eyes. Lauren and everyone started to laugh, except for Edward. All I heard was everyone's roaring laughter. I began crying uncontrollably. I could hardly breathe because of how hard I was crying. I ran away toward the cafeteria doors. But of course, I tripped over my boots which caused everyone to laugh even harder. I heard Edward call me name as he ran after me. I ignored him and ran down the hall and to the nearest bathroom, and I ran inside. I ran into one of the stalls and shut the door. I placed my back against the wall and I started to slide towards the ground. I was still crying. I hid my face in my hands and continued to sob.

"Bella." I heard a musical voice say. It sounded like it was coming from the outside of my stall.

"Bella, it's Edward. Please open the door." He pleaded. I unlocked the stall and he opened the door.

"Your n-n-not supp-p-posed to b-be in the-the girls b-bathroom." I said softly.

He ignored me. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I knew what was going to happen. I should've..." I interrupted him. "How did you know what was going to happen?" I asked suspiciously.

His face was suddenly serious. "Nevermind. The good thing is that you're alright."

I was suddenly furious. "Alright! ALRIGHT! DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU EDWARD? HUH?" I screamed at him. I stood up and tried to get away from him. He grabbed my waist and wouldn't let me go. He pulled me into a hug, but I struggled to get away.

"EDWARD, STOP, LET ME GO!" I cried as I fought to get away from him.

"Shh... it's okay." Edward kept repeating over and over again in my ear. I stopped struggling and hugged him back. I continued to cry as he was gently stroking my hair. I hid my face in his chest. I fell to the floor but Edward caught me. We were both sitting on the floor. He continued to stroke my hair and he began to sing an unfamiliar lullaby. I just sat there sobbing, and holding Edward tight. I continued crying until I finally fell asleep in Edward's arms.

**Another chapter! I hope you liked it! Thanks to everyone who reviews, I really appreciate it. I hope you keep reading and like what you read.**

**xoxo Soleil Blu Moon**


	7. Human?

I awoke in my bedroom on my bed. The events from earlier today began to flood in my mind. The last thing I remember is that I feel asleep in Edward's cold arms in the girls bathroom.

_How did I get home?_ I thought. I glanced over at the clock on my nightstand and it read 8:27 pm.

I rolled over and felt a body beside me. "Oh my gosh." I said placing my hand on my heart.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." A familiar musical voice said beside me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Edward smiling at me.

I sat there frozen. I couldn't remember how to breath. Edward began to rub my back softly. "Bella, breath."

I obeyed his orders and began to take deep breathes. I turned slowly to look at him. I was confused.

"How did I get home?" I asked.

"I brought you home. You were fast asleep." Edward said a matter-of-factly.

"What happened to Lauren? Did she get in trouble? What about play practice? They were supposed to start today! What about Charlie? Is he home?" I said impatiently.

I began to hyperventilating. Edward again tried to calm me down.

"Bella, everything's okay. Just calm down and breath."

I was still was hyperventilating. "Bella, I won't tell you what happened unless you calm down." Edward said in a stern voice.

I started taking deep breathes once again, but it didn't help any. Whenever Edward had his hands on me, my heart went crazy. But I eventually calmed down. Still taking deep breathes. Edward began to answer my questions.

"Lauren was suspended from school for 3 days. What a joke. That's a slap on the wrist. I talked to Mrs. Castle and she said that it was okay if we didn't come in today, but we have practice starting tomorrow or else she'll re-cast the roles. Now about Charlie, he came home around 5 o'clock and saw that you were sleeping. He left you a note on your nightstand saying that he was going down to La Push to watch the game with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater and would be back afterwards." Edward said without taking a breath.

I sighed. Of course Lauren didn't get in a lot of trouble, even with her prior attacks against me. She has that entire school administration wrapped around her finger. People would think that I would get the special treatment since I'm the daughter of the Chief of Police, but I guess not.

"Why did you stay?" I asked breathlessly.

He placed his hand against my cheek and whispered, "Because I care about you."

"Why? I mean, we aren't even dating." I said a little harshly.

Edward removed his hand from my face and began to glare at me. "So that means that I can't care about you?"

"Yes, it does. If were not official then you shouldn't care." I said.

I looked into Edward's eyes, he looked troubled. "Look Bella, I can't."

I turned away from him and glared angrily at the floor. "So what, you'll date Lauren, but you won't date me."

"Bella, you don't understand. I'm dangerous. I don't want to risk hurting you or worse..." He said and shuddered at the thought.

"You dated Lauren. You would risk her?" I shouted at him.

"Yes, I would." He said calmly. **(HAHA... LOL!)**

I remained silent and glared at the floor once again. Traitor tears began to fall from my face, but I tried my best to hide them. I immediately wiped them off my face without Edward noticing. He was staring out my window. Edward turned his face in my direction and sighed.

"Look Bella. One of the only reasons I dated Lauren was because I wanted to test myself. I wanted to see if I can handle a relationship with a human. And while dating Lauren I almost lost control of myself. That's why I chose to date someone that wasn't really that important to me. And that's why I don't want to risk anything with you because I care too much. It's hard for me to be here right now because I don't want to lose control." Edward said without taking a breath once again.

From what he just told me, only one word confused me. HUMAN!

"Human?" I asked, confused.

Edward's face immediately tensed. "I mean't girl... GIRL." He said basically shouting at me.

"But..." I said. Edward put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't speak. He looked nervous.

"Charlie will be home any minute, I'd better go." He said. And before I could object, he was gone.

Just as Edward predicted, Charlie arrived home 2 minutes later. Charlie went straight to his room, and I'd figured he went to bed.

I began to wonder about recent events that have taken place. How did Edward know that Lauren was planning an attack on me because since they were broken up, she wouldn't have said a word to him. And how could he know when Charlie was coming home because he isn't in contact with Charlie. And he used the word human in the conversation just a minute ago.

I fell asleep with one question on my mind.

"Is Edward Cullen human?"

**Sorry that it took me FOREVER to update. I was on vacation and I've been reading Breaking Dawn. (I loved it, but Twilight will always be my favorite book from the series.) I have a poll on my profile so vote please because I want your opinion. I hoped you liked that joke I did about Lauren, I thought it was pretty funny. ANYWAYS please review and give me your feedback. AGAIN i'm sorry that it took so long to update, I'll try to update sooner from now on!**

**THANKS!!**

**xoxo Soleil Blu Moon**


	8. Danger!

I awoke to my alarm clock ringing loudly. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. I pressed the snooz button and yawned loudly. Last night, I dreamed of Edward Cullen, about our conversation we had hours before. The question "Is Edward Cullen human?" came up a lot and it was left unanswered. I brushed my teeth and brushed through the frizz ball that is my hair. I walked to closet and put on a baby blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of denim jeans, plain and simple.

I walked towards my mirror and examined myself. I brushed my fingers through my mahogany brown hair. _Why would Edward Cullen care about me, I'm just plain and simple._ I thought.

Edward Cullen, who is the definition of beautiful, was interested in me and I haven't the slightest idea why. Back home in Phoenix, I wasn't the most beautiful. If guys rated me from 1 to 10, I would probably be a 5. I wasn't popular. Only the kids with money were popular. I had come from one of the few lower income neighborhoods in Phoenix because my mom is just a kindergarten teacher, and they don't make a lot of money.

Maybe it was because of who he is. He had confided in me, saying that he knows that he's a dangerous person and that it was hard to be in the same room with me. What is he hiding from me? If he cared so much then why couldn't he trust me?

I looked over at my clock over on my nightstand and it said 7:10 am. _I don't want to be late._ I thought.

I grabbed my book bag and truck keys and headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to find that Charlie had already left for work. I found a note on the kitchen table. It read...

_Bells,_

_I got a emergency call from the station around 5 am and they need my help. After work, I'm heading back down to La Push to watch the baseball game._

_And remember, YOU'RE STILL GROUNDED! So after play practice you come straight home._

_From, Dad_

I went into the pantry and grabbed a granola bar. I walked outside into the freezing cold weather and got in my truck. I drove off to school in a hurry. Whenever I left after 7:15, I was always late and my truck didn't help any. I got to school 5 minutes before the final bell was going to ring. I walked to my first class and sat down waiting for this day to end...

**Lunch**

Angela, Ben, and Mike met up with me after class and walked through the lunch lines like usual. Everyone around us was snickering and pointing at me. The events that took place yesterday weren't forgotten by the Forks High School student body.

"Don't listen to them Bella. They're just immature." Angela whispered.

I nodded and walked with her to our usual table. I sat down and began to pick at my hot dog. We all remained silent. The only noises I heard were from the people around us, either they were engaged in their own conversations or they were laughing and talking about me.

"Did you guys hear about the girl that was murdered at the abandoned factory couple miles down the highway?" Mike asked, trying to start a conversation.

I raised my head and looked at Mike. _That must have been the emergency Charlie was talking about. _I thought to myself.

"Yea... they said it looked like a dump job." Ben said.

"Bella, do you know anything about it?" Mike asked.

"No, why would I?" I asked almost laughing.

"Well because your dad is Chief of Police and is the one handling the investigation." Mike said as if I should already know this.

I grimaced. "Charlie doesn't talk to me about his work and if his work is all about murders then I'd rather he not talk to me about it." I said.

Mike and Ben were still talking about the factory murder while my eyes searched the cafeteria for the person I've been thinking about all night, Edward Cullen. I found him at the farthest away table in the cafeteria sitting with his family, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. They were just sitting there, not eating or moving. They were very still. They were all unbelievably beautiful, but Edward has my vote on being the most beautiful out of that family, Rosalie second.

I glanced over at Edward. He was picking at his lunch. He looked bored. His topaz eyes were eyeing his food, and from my observation his eyes were darker than usual. Then something else over at that table caught my attention and it wasn't Edward. I looked over at the girl sitting next to him and she was glaring at me, and it wasn't the same glares that Lauren shot at me, this was a death glare. I was surpirsed that I didn't take my eyes off her. Rosalie then turned her attention towards Edward. Her lips moving very fast and all of a sudden, Edward glanced in my direction. I immediately turned away and kept my eyes on my own table.

Lunch finally ended and Angela and I walked to our final classes of the day, which we had together...

The bell rang ending school. Angela and I walked outside class and headed for the cafeteria for my first day of play practice. Ben and Mike were waiting for us at the entrance of the cafeteria and we greeting them. Angela gave him a quick peck. We sat down in the front row and waited for Mr. and Mrs. Castle to begin rehearsals.

"Okay everyone, since one of our lead characters is gone for the next 3 days, we are just going to work on music and choreography." Mrs. Castle announced. For the next couple of hours we learned the dance routine for the opening number, _Schools Out_. Throughout the entire rehearsal, I found that Edward kept quite a distance between us. After Mrs. Castle called the practice to an end, I searched for Edward. He headed out of the cafeteria. I followed him until I got outside and he was nowhere to be found.

I sighed and walked towards my truck. I got in and sped toward the school exit and took off down the highway. I was about 10 minutes away from my house when all of a sudden a loud pop caught my attention. My truck began to swirve out of control. I slammed on my brakes and skidded a little down the street until my truck came into a complete stop.

"Dammit." I said quietly to myself. I was luckily on the side of the road so I would stop traffic, not that there was any. I got out of the truck and walked to the right side of the truck. My front right tire popped. "Shit!" I yelled kicking the deflated tire. All of a sudden a Ford pick-up truck pulled over next to my truck and a man got out.

"Do you need any help with that?" He said.

He looked dirty and a little paranoid.

"No thanks. I'm fine." I said quietly, trying my best to be kind.

He shot an angry glare at me. "No, I think you need help with that. I can help you." He said in a low but angry voice.

**END OF CHAPTER. I'm a bit nervous about the ending, I'm not going to lie. Please don't burn me... lol! I will say that it's going to help bring Edward and Bella closer together. Keep reviewing and give me your opinion on what should happen next. Tell your friends... lol! I hope you like it.**

**xoxo Soleil Blu Moon**


	9. Don't Be Afraid

**Don't Be Afraid...**

"No, really I'm fine." I said.

I turned around and began to walk towards the direction of my house until a pair of hands on my wrist stopped me. These same hands pulled me back and threw me against the passenger door of my truck. My head slammed back hard against the window. The window didn't break, but I could hear little cracks forming in the glass. The man pinned me against the truck. I struggled to get away, but this only seemed to excite him even more. He then pinned one of his knees between my legs and made sure that I couldn't get away from him, but I still continued to struggle. He grabbed my neck and slammed my head once again against the window, but not as hard as the first time. I screamed in pain.

"It's useless trying to get away from me. You're trapped." He said happily.

But I didn't listen, I still struggled and screamed in his face. He pressed his body against mine and brought his lips close to my ear. He blew in it which sent chills down my body. "The more you struggle, the worse you'll suffer, and the last girl wasn't so lucky." He whispered angrily.

He murdered that girl in the abandoned factory, the case Charlie is investigating. Now, he'll have to investigate the murder of his daughter, that's going to kill him. I'm even more worried about Renee. I don't even want to think about what she'll do when she hears that I've been murdered.

Every part of my body was shaking. I let my burning tears spill across my face. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest and the man did as well because he began to chuckle.

"Your scared. Aw how cute." He said and chuckled once again in my ear. He then pulled out a chef's knife a placed it across my neck. I screamed in his face and it excited him because he smiled an even wider smile.

I began to cry uncontrollably at that point. My life was about to end, and memories began to flood my mind. Memories with Renee back in Phoenix, my summers with Charlie, my few friends back home, and a lot of my first times. The last memory to flood my mind was the day I shared my first kiss with Edward Cullen.

At that exact moment, a pair of car headlights sped towards us. It was a silver volvo. It skidded to a complete stop infront of us. The driver got out and let out a loud growl as he grabbed the man from the back and threw him across the street. The man screamed loudly. I recognized the driver of that silver volvo.

It was Edward. He walked over to the man and picked him up without effort and slammed him repeatedly against the Ford pick-up truck. I could hear the man groan in pain. Edward then pinned him against the ground. The man began to struggle to get away from Edward. But Edward only smiled down at him, not his usual smile, but an evil smile.

"It's useless trying to get away from me. You're trapped." Edward said, repeating the same words the man said to me. Edward must have heard the man say that to me, but how? I was too scared and preoccupied to figure out how. I just continued to watch Edward attacking the man.

Edward lifted the man's chin up and revealed a pair of shiny white teeth. He placed them against the man's shaking neck. Edward's teeth broke through the man's flesh and the man was screaming in excruciating pain.

I remained frozen. By the looks of it, Edward was sucking the man's blood. The man struggles and screams soon died down and then the man became very still. I gasped for breath, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Edward lifted his face and looked in my direction, His lips were covered in blood. I continued to gasp for breath. Edward got to his feet and walked slowly towards me.

"Bella, don't be afraid. I promise I won't hurt you." Edward said, trying to soothe me.

At that moment I blacked out...

I awoke with needles stuck in my left arm. I was in a hospital room.

"BELLA! Oh thank god." A man said from beside me. I glanced over in his direction to see Charlie staring at me. His eyes were red and wet. He placed his hand on my forehead and began to rub it. This was probably the first physical affection Charlie has shown towards me.

"I thought I lost you there baby," He sniffled. "I got home around 10 pm and you weren't there then I got a message from Dr. Cullen saying you were attacked by the factory murderer and my heart stopped."

I smiled lightly. "I'm fine Dad. I'll be fine. What happened to the man?"

Charlie sighed in disgust. "He's rotting in hell. He was found dead on the scene. Edward Cullen was defending himself and struggled with the knife the man was holding and accidently stabbed him. We aren't pressing charges against Edward because he was attacking in self defense. We did find a bite mark on the man's neck, which we are assuming came from some kind of animal... no cares to investigate that."

"How do you know it was the same guy who murdered that girl?" I asked.

"We found her ID on him. And her blood on his clothes. Her name was Shelby McKenna." Charlie said.

"Well, what's wrong with me?" I asked confused.

"Um... Dr. Cullen said that you have a few bumps and bruises on your arms, legs and back. He wants to keep you here overnight to make sure you don't have a concussion. You have a pretty nasty bump on the back of your head." Charlie said.

He stood up and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Thank god Edward was there to save you baby. I owe him my life." He whispered and I felt one of his tears come in contact with my face. Then I heard his stomache growl. I laughed.

"Dad, you should get something to eat." I said laughing at the same time.

He smiled softly. "Are you sure, I can stay."

"No, get something to eat. I don't want you to end up in the bed next to me because of starvation." I said.

"Okay Bells. I'll be back after I eat." He said softly.

He walked towards the door before turning around to face me once more.

"I love you Bella." He said.

I smiled and said, "I love you too Dad."

He smiled and walked out of sight. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Hello." A musical voice said.

I recognized that voice and immediately looked up. Edward Cullen was standing in the doorway, his eyes were concerned. He walked slowly towards the chair Charlie was sitting in. I knew I should be scared, but I wasn't. I felt completely safe with Edward. He sat down slowly in the chair and stared at me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that you had witness what happened. I should've got you away from there immediately, but I lost control. Especially after I saw his mind..." Edward said as he covered his eyes with his hand.

I continued to stare at him. I knew what I wanted to ask him, but I'd rather he explain it to me himself. I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I'm not afraid of you." I whispered.

Edward released his hands from his face and glared at me. "You should be. I'm a monter, a vampire, Bella."

My brain was telling me that I should be scared, but I really wasn't. In a way, I kind of knew he wasn't human.

"I don't blame you for being afraid of me, considering what you saw. I just..." I then reached for Edward's hand. I gently grabbed it and raised it toward myself. I placed both hands on his and rubbed it softly. He shuddered at the warmth of my skin. He looked up at me, looking really confused. He was expecting me to be afraid of him.

I smiled at him. "I could never be afraid of the vampire who saved my life."

Edward looked at me and flashed me my favorite crooked smile.

**What do you think? EDWARD SAVES THE DAY!! I was really debating scenarios on this one. At first I was just going to have Edward stab the man with the knife, but then I wanted this to be the chapter where Bella finds out what Edward is and Edward just stabbing him wouldn't explain much. So I decided that it was appropriate to have Edward bite him. AND NO, that man doesn't become a vampire. I had 2 versions of this chapter and the first one was a bit frightening, so I chose the second version. AND I'm also afraid that you'll see Edward as terrifying person since he killed a human. He scared me a little while I was writing it... lol! But Edward cares about her and would do anything to save her. I really hope you like it and give me feedback! I think this is my favorite chapter that I've written so far so ENJOY AND REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS!**

**I'M SO PISSED RIGHT NOW CUZ I FOUND OUT THAT HARRY POTTER 6 ISN'T GOING TO BE RELEASED TILL JULY 09!! Warner Bros. are really stupid! Twilight is going to be released the same day HP was SUPPOSED to be released (Which makes me a little angry.) but i'm happy to see it and sooner is better!**

**THANKS SO MUCH!**

**xoxo Soleil Blu Moon**


	10. I Won't Hurt You

**...I Won't Hurt You**

"So..." I asked, trying to start a conversation.

Edward looked up at me and smiled. It was the next morning after my little run in with the factory murderer. Charlie was at work, closing the factory murder case. Edward stayed with me the entire night, sitting in the same chair.

"...how did you find me last night?"

Edward's eyes were cautious. I sighed in frustration. "I won't tell anyone." I assured him.

I looked at his beautiful but nervous face. He looked torn. I don't know what the big deal is. Edward already told me that he was a vampire, so how could my question be so hard for him to answer.

"I'm waiting." I said raising my eyebrows. He sighed, shaking is head.

"Okay, I followed you. After play practice when you came looking for me, I hid. I waited for you to leave and then I followed you, not carefully though." Edward began to glare. "Now I wish that I had been following you carefully."

"Edward, this is not your fault." I said breathlessly. Edward looked up at me, frowning. "It's my trucks fault." I said, trying to make it a joke. Edward's face lightened up a little and a small smile formed on his flawless pale face.

"How is that, your truck didn't attack you?" He asked.

"Well, if my truck hadn't of broken down, then I wouldn't of had to stop and therefore that man..." I shuddered at the thought, "wouldn't of attacked me."

I looked over at Edward's face and he was glaring violently, not at me, but at the ground. He wanted to take full responsibility for what happened, not because he was late saving me, but for what I saw. I saw him suck the life out of another person.

"I'm a monster Bella." Edward said in a ashamed voice.

I angrily sighed. "Would you please stop saying that. You're not a monster Edward. You are the complete opposite, even if your a vampire."

He still was glaring at the floor. I grabbed his chin and turned his head until he had to look at me. I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Look Edward. You did a completely unselfish thing. You didn't have to come and rescue me. You could of left me to die on the highway..." I began to cry. "but you didn't. You saved my life." I choked on the last word.

Edward began to search my face, it looked like he was trying to decipher my thoughts. He placed his cold fingers on my face and began to wipe my tears. It felt good to have his fingers on me, for once they actually helped calm me down. As you remember, it used to be the complete opposite.

"You need to stop crying." Edward said softly.

I obeyed him. I looked at him for a short second. I knew that he didn't want to discuss all of the mechanics of being a vampire to me so I'm not going to ask, yet! I also knew that he is done with this conversation.

"Can I go home yet?" I asked. He smiled and got up from his chair and walked towards the door. "I'll go ask my father if you can leave." He smiled sweetly and disappeared out of sight...

**NEXT DAY**

Edward ended up taking me home that day after Carlisle checked on me. He even stayed with me through the night until I fell asleep. I don't think he stayed all night because when I woke up this morning, he was gone. But there was something that still bothered me. Edward was acting like he HAS to be very protective of me and telling me that he cares about me, but we aren't even official.

Edward walked me to lunch, and like the last time we had lunch together, everyone was staring at us. I just hope this lunch doesn't turn out like the last one, with me running out and crying myself to sleep in Edward's arms in the girls bathroom.

We sat down at the same table as last time. I wanted to ask him about us becoming MORE than just friends. But I couldn't find the words. _Just wing it. _I thought to myself.

"Look Edward..." I said to him, but it was pointless to say look because he was already looking at me. "I think..." I was interrupted by the familiar laughter of Lauren and her possy. They stopped infront of our table. I froze.

"I thought you were suspended for 3 days." I said, surprised.

She smiled, "They let me come back early. It looks like you got all of the milkshake out of your nasty ass hair." Lauren and her friends walked off laughing.

Edward glared at her the entire time, turned to look at me to see an evil smile forming on my face. "You were saying." Edward said, trying to start up the conversation again.

With the evil smile still visible on my face, I said, "I think... it's time for a little payback."

**CLIFFHANGER! I hope you guys like this chapter. I know there's not a lot in this one, and I apologize for that. I need some ideas for what you want Bella to do to Lauren because all of my ideas are lame... lol! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW because the more reviews I get, the more excited I get to post another chapter. SORRY this one's so short.**

**ALSO, I have a new story called ****Camera Shy****, you should check it out! I'll probably update that story probably tomorrow or Friday!**

**xoxo Soleil Blu Moon**


	11. Payback Is A Bitch

**Payback Is A B**

A couple of weeks had gone by and there hasn't been any good opportunities to get back at Lauren. But Edward and I on the other hand were closer than ever, but we weren't official yet. I've tried to ask Edward about vampires but everytime I asked, he would immediately change the subject. Then a couple of days ago, he told me that he loved me, but that we couldn't be together because it was too dangerous. I told him that I loved him too. We would walk hand in hand to classes, lunch, and he would walk me to my truck. It was already like we were dating so I don't know why we just can't make it official. I had told Edward earlier that I wanted to get back at Lauren, but he didn't approve saying that 'You would just sink to her level.' I of course disagreed. We walked hand in hand to play practice and we stopped infront of the girls dressing rooms and he placed a soft kiss on my cheek. I blushed a deep red and he chuckled. We both went into our dressing rooms.

It was a dress rehearsal day at play practice. Edward, Lauren, and I were performing the scene where Jake takes Liana to the summer dance on the beach and they run into a jealous Britney. Lauren was dressed in a loose greenish-blue strapless dress that hasn't been properly fitted to her body yet. She constantly has to pull it up. Edward was wearing a traditional black tuxedo, and as always looked breathtaking. I was wearing a long baby blue dress with gold colored designs on it. **(DRESSES ON MY PROFILE!)**

Lauren (in the character of Britney) came storming up to Edward and I.

"Jake. You turned me down so you can take this..." She waved her hand at my body, "this... _thing._"

I began to glare at her. "I'am standing right here." I said harshly. Lauren turned to look at me. "Oops!'

"Cut it out Britney. I brought Liana with me because she is actually worth taking." Edward raised his voice to her. I smiled to myself.

"Yeah she is, if you like a trailer trash skank." She said. I was mad now.

This was the part where Liana walks away and goes to the bathroom. I took a quick glance at Lauren and her unfitted dress. This is the perfect time for payback. I had to walk past Lauren to get to the bathroom so I could _pretend _to trip and pull her dress down infront of everyone. That sounded good, and I wouldn't get in trouble because everyone knows what a big klutz I'am. I can say it was an accident. This was going to be perfect.

I turned to Edward, "I have to use the bathroom." I whispered. Then I winked at him. He looked confused. I walked towards Lauren, pretending to have trouble. I fell foward towards the ground, and I grab the end of Lauren's dress and it came falling down with me. Her dress was at her ankles and then everyone in the cafeteria started laughing. I looked up to see that Lauren was _completely _naked, she wasn't even wearing any underwear.

"Oh my gosh, Lauren goes COMMANDO!" I heard Mike scream. Lauren tried to cover herself with her hands, but the damage was done. Lauren's face was streaming with tears and she ran off the stage. I turned to look at Edward and he was glaring, not a the floor, or the audience, but AT ME. I turned away and sighed. Edward didn't approve of what I had just done. I started to feel guilty, not because I had embarrassed the hell out of Lauren, but because Edward was disappointed in me. So it wasn't going to be hard to fake myself being guilty to Mr. and Mrs. Castle.

Mrs. Castle went running after Lauren while Mr. Castle came on the stage to get an explaination from me. He held out his hand to help me up. Once I was steady on my feet, he turned with a concerned look on his face, "What happened Bella?"

I turned to look him with the best guilty looking face that I have and said softly, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I tripped over my dress and fell. I really am sorry."

He nodded, "It's okay. It was unintentional." Mr. Castle turned to look at the audience. "Okay students, that will be all for today. See you all tomorrow and a reminder that opening night is in 3 weeks so be ready."

Edward raced passed me and headed for the boys dressing rooms. He didn't even look at me. I sighed angrily to myself. I went towards the girls dressrooms to change my clothes. There I found a very distraught Lauren crying in the arms of Mrs. Castle while Mrs. Castle was stroking her back trying to comfort her. Lauren looked in my direction and her face went from distraught to murderously angry. She fought her way out of Mrs. Castle's arms a raced towards me with her finger pointed at me. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS YOU LITTLE BITCH!" She screamed at me.

I took a huge step back. Mrs. Castle grabbed Lauren by the waist before Lauren could do anything to me. Lauren struggled to get away but Mrs. Castle had a firm grip on her.

"Lauren, it was an accident. Bella tripped on her dress. She didn't mean to embarrass you." Mrs. Castle said, trying to calm Lauren down.

"BULLSHIT!" Lauren screamed. "WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Mrs. Castle shouted at her. She then looked at me and said, "You better get changed."

I nodded and obeyed her orders. Once I was done, I walked towards the exit off the school, with Edward nowhere in sight. I reached the parking lot and walked towards my truck with my head down. I finally raised my head and froze in place. Edward was leaning against the drivers side of my truck glaring at the ground. I walked slowly towards him until I was directly infront of him.

"Edward, I'm sorry." I said.

Edward raised his head and continued to glare at me, "No you're not. Don't lie to me."

I sighed. "Why do you seem so surprised. I told you I wanted to get back at her."

Edward then slammed his hand against the door leaving a dent in it. "I told you not to." He shouted at me, his voice filled with venom. Edward then put his index finger and his thumb on the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eye shut.

At that moment I went from guilty to angry. "You have no idea what Lauren has put me through these past couple of monthes. She has done worse things to me, and has also embarrassed me infront dozens of people, all while she was dating you. Were you angry with her when she would pull pranks on me because from where I was sitting, you didn't seem to care. Now when I finally defend myself, you get angry with me." I shouted at him.

Edward shook his head slowly, "Now you're becoming just like her. I thought I knew you better than that. I guess I was wrong." He said softly.

I looked at him feeling like the most guilty person in the world for hurting the person I loved. "I really am sorry Edward."

Edward turned to look at me with his golden topaz and sighed. "Goodbye Bella." He said sadly.

Edward then fixed the dent he created on my door and walked to his volvo. I got in my truck and drove home with tears flowing down my face. I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

**END OF CHAPTER!! I hope you liked it and PLEASE show me some love in the form of REVIEWS!! I want to thank Vera Rose Nightingale for giving me the idea of embarrassing Lauren on stage. I'll probably update ****Camera Shy**** either tomorrow or Tuesday. PLEASE KEEP READING!! I know some people would have wanted to hear Edward tell Bella that he loves her but I wanted to speed things up a little bit! I'll update this story hopefully before the weekend!!**

**xoxo Soleil Blu Moon**

**REMEMBER, BELLA AND LAUREN'S DRESSES ARE ON MY PROFILE! CHECK THEM OUT!!**


	12. Taking A Stand

**Taking A Stand...**

I dreaded returning to school after what I had just done, but I had to. I pulled into the school parking lot and parked in my usual spot. I saw Edward's volvo drive past my truck into the furthest away parking space available. I sighed and reluctantly stepped out of my truck and walked towards the school.

"You go Bella!" Eric Yorkie shouted at me as I passed him. I kept my head down. I was getting attention for all the wrong reasons.

"Thanks for giving Lauren Mallory a taste of her own medicine." Kala Stratten said quietly to me. She was one of the less popular girls who was a target of Lauren's cruel pranks, but not as big a target as me. I smiled at her and continued walking towards my locker. I left my math book in my locker and I needed it for class. I reached my locker and opened it. I grabbed my trig book and closed my locker. When my locker door was shut, a very angry Lauren Mallory was standing beside me. I was startled but quickly corrected myself. Everyone in the hallway began to gather around us.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me you little bitch." Lauren said in a threatening voice.

I remained silent. I had nothing to say to her and I didn't want to cause more drama.

"What? You have nothing to say." Lauren pressed angrily.

"What, is it my fault that you decided not to wear any underwear?" I raised my voice to her.

Lauren shoved my body hard against my locker. "Oh..." Everyone around us said in unison.

Lauren moved toward me, her face inches from mine. She moved her mouth towards my ear and chuckled. "You know what this means don't you?" She whispered.

I glared. "What?" I asked.

Lauren smiled. "This means WAR!" She said, angry by the end. I immediately shoved her away from me. I was not going to let Lauren Mallory intimidate me no longer. I had to take a stand and defend myself, the right way this time.

Lauren gave me her "famous" death stare, but I wasn't afraid. I raised both of my hands up, "You know what Lauren, I give up." I said.

She looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to battle with you." I said sadly.

Lauren began to laugh. "What, are you afraid?" She pouted, trying to mock me.

I smiled, I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. "No I'm not afraid of you. I know when enough is enough. I could continue to attack you everytime you attack me but then I would just sink to your level and I don't want that. I more mature than that. If you want to continue to harass and embarrass me, go right ahead but it would just prove how immature and bitchy you are." I said raising my voice towards the end of my speech.

The reaction I got out of Lauren was unexpected. I expected her to lash out at me, but she didn't. She just stood there silent with a shocked look on her face. I smiled and walked away. For once Lauren had nothing to say to me and that made me happy. Edward was right, I didn't need to embarrass her to get my point across, and it took me until now to realize that. Everyone around me was clapping. I walked through the sea of people when I caught a glimpse of Edward. He was staring at me, but he wasn't angry. He caught me staring at him and he walked away. It looked like he had a small smile on his face as he was walking away, but I'm not completely sure.

I knew he was still upset with me, and I didn't blame him. I went against his wishes and attacked Lauren even though he asked me not to. He said I was better than that, and I now realize that I' am better than that. But now, hopefully he saw that I defended myself the right way, with no violence and embarrassment, well maybe on Lauren's part because she had nothing to say, but that isn't my fault.

I walked to class with my head held high. Everyone was still clapping as I made my way around them, it looks like everyone was happy that I stood up to the school bitch. I made it to class. All I wanted was to meet up with Edward to explain myself.

**PLAY PRACTICE**

Edward and I were rehearsing a scene towards the end of the play at the dance where Jake tells Liana that he loves her. But when Edward and I were rehearsing it, it was all off. We didn't act like the characters we were playing because it's hard to act like your in love with someone if your fighting with the person you're performing the scene with. Mr. and Mrs. Castle looked frustrated. It was the fourth time we performed this scene in front of them today, but Edward and I never changed our performances. We just acted really awkward around each other like we didn't have any chemistry.

"CUT!" Mr. Castle shouted at us, then sighed angrily. We were the only ones left at this rehearsal. They wanted to make sure our performances were solid.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

Mrs. Castle stood up from her director's chair and walked to the front of the stage. "You guys need to channel these characters like you did at your auditions. Edward, you need to channel Jake Brewin a guy who finds love for the first time. Bella, you need to channel Liana Mason, a girl who was afraid to fall in love until she realized that she was in love." She said with emotion.

Edward and I looked at each other. We nodded. The only way Mr. and Mrs. Castle were going to let us out of here is if we performed this scene that lives up to their expectations.

"Okay, we'll try our best this time." Edward assured them.

They both nodded. "Edward, Bella, let's try this _once more, with feeling_." Mrs. Castle said.

I sighed and looked over at Edward. "Look Liana..."

**AFTER PRACTICE**

It was around 6:30 pm and it was already pitch black outside. Edward and I FINALLY finished the scene and Mr. and Mrs. Castle were pleased with our performances. It actually did sound like Edward still loved me even though it was his character who said it. I REALLY needed to explain myself to him.

I walked slowly towards my truck when a silver volvo pulled up in front of me. I smiled to myself. The passenger window went down and Edward bent over the passenger seat.

"Do you want a ride?" He asked with a gentle smile forming on his perfect face.

**CLIFFHANGER!! Sorry, please don't kill me... lol! I don't know if you noticed, but I used the story title in this chapter, it's kinda cool... lol! I hope you liked this chapter. In some of the reviews I read that some people thought that Edward shouldn't of been mad at Bella so I hope this chapter answered those questions of why he was upset. Just to let you guys know, I start school (first year of college... yay!) on the 1st so my updates might be a little scattered because I don't know what my work load will be like. But I will try my hardest to update as soon as possible. Also read my second story, ****Camera Shy****, 3rd chapter up now! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I get really excited when I get a lot of reviews and it makes me update this story faster!! Hope you continue reading and let me know if you want me to include some play scenes! MUCH LOVE!!**

**PS, I'm sorry this chapter is short. I'll try to make the next one longer. AND I'M REALLY EXCITED TO BE WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER SO the more reviews I get, the sooner it will be posted... hehe, j/k, but it would help motivate me to update it sooner!**

**xoxo Soleil Blu Moon**


	13. I Love You

"Do you want a ride?" Edward asked with a gentle smile forming on his face.

I returned the smile. "I do have my truck. I can't just leave it here." I said pointing to it on the other side of the parking lot.

He chuckled. "I'll drive you to school in the morning." He opened the passenger door.

I bit my bottom lip. I began to look at my truck then at Edward repeatedly. I decided that no one would try to steal my old truck so I got inside Edward's silver volvo and shut the door behind me. I looked over at his perfect face and was relieved that I decided to go with him. The car started moving and Edward made his way to the main road. I hated the awkward silence. I wanted to know what he thought about the accident with myself and Lauren.

"So, um..." I began nervously, "I stood up to Lauren, the right way this time." I said.

Edward stopped at the red light and looked over at me. He smiled and gently grabbed my hand. His fingers entwined with mine. His thumb rubbed in little circles on my hand.

"I know." Edward said proudly. I blushed a deep red and a huge grin appeared on my face. I'm glad that Edward approved of how I handled the situation.

"So, do you want to tell me more about vampires, well besides the obvious?" I asked shyly. I knew this was a touchy subject for him because of the way he reacts to any of my questions about his kind.

I looked hesitantly at his face expecting to get shut down, but he looked torn. Edward turned his car off. I looked out the passenger window to find that we were parked outside my house. Charlie was gone with Billy Black for the night and most of tomorrow. I guess it's good fishing these days.

"Do you mind if we talk inside, I don't want you to catch a cold." Edward said with deep concern. "Of course." I said nodding my head. I opened the car door and stepped out of the car to find that Edward is already at the front door of my house with the door open. I walked up cautiously to the door, I stopped in front of Edward shaking my head. I looked at Edward with a confused look on my face. "Did I leave the door unlocked?" I asked myself, trying to replay todays events to see if I had locked the door.

Edward chuckled and held out a key in his hand. I looked at him, horrified.

"I was curious." He said a matter of factly. My horrified face turned into a smile.

"You were spying on me." I knew I should be angry, but I wasn't.

I walked into the house and run upstairs to my room. Edward followed closely behind me. I jumped on my bed and landed on my back. Edward sat at my side and began to softly stroke my face. He smiled sweetly, as did I. Nothing could ruin this moment. Edward bent his head towards my face and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead, then both of my cheeks. It sent shock waves through my body. Nobody could ever make me feel this way, Edward had a certain touch that just makes my entire body go haywire.

I sat up and turned to face Edward. "Now can you tell me more about vampires." I whispered. Edward's smile slowly faded, and a frown appeared. He looked down at his lap and sighed.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Seventeen." He answered automatically.

I sighed. "How long have you been seventeen?"

He looked at me hesitantly and whispered, "A while." It was barely audible. "Okay." I answered.

Edward glanced up at me confused. I'm guessing he was expecting me to run away, but I didn't. I grabbed one of his hands and placed it on my lips. I kissed it gently. I moved my hand until it reached my cheek. Edward began to caress my cheek with his cold hand. "I'm not going to run away." I said truthfully.

"I know. But you don't understand how hard it is to be around you. Your blood..." He said in a strained voice. "It's like heroin. It's not like everyone elses blood, I can abstain from drinking other peoples blood, but yours it's nearly impossible."

I knew I was insane, because a sane person would be scared shitless, hearing someone's struggle about how he wants to kill you. I remained there silent as he still caressed my cheek. Edward suddenly stopped and dropped his hand off my face.

"I'm a monster." He whispered, again barely audible. I sighed angrily. I sat of his lap and grabbed his face with both hands and forced him to look at me. "You listen to me Edward Cullen. You are not a monster, you hear me? You have been denying your thirst for human blood for who knows how long, even denying the blood you thirst the most." I paused.

I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and moved my head until my lips were by his ear. "You are not a monster Edward." I began to place small kisses on his neck, starting from the bottom and worked my way up. Edward moaned softly. I was at his ear once again. "I love you Edward Cullen." I whispered softly.

I moved my face in front of his. We were a few centimeters away from each other. I could feel his cool breath on my face. He smiled, "I love you too, Isabella Swan."

Tears began to fall from my face. I grabbed his face and smashed my lips into his. Edward's lips were hesitant at first but then his tongue ran over my bottom lip, asking for access which I granted. His tongue massaged my tongue. I began to breath deeply, I was losing my breath. Like I said, Edward has that effect on me.

My hands found there way to the collar of his shirt. I slowly began to unbutton his buttons. Edward broke away from the kiss, but he didn't stop me. Once I undid the last button of his shirt, I moved his shirt until his chest was showing. I was in awe. I began to rub his chest.

"Bella." Edward said worried. I looked up at his face and gaze into his topaz eyes. He knew what I wanted. "Are you sure?"

I began to kiss him with the same urgency as before. Edward shrugged out of his shirt and wrapped his arms around my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands tangled in his bronze-colored hair. I moaned softly in his mouth before breaking the kiss. "Yes." I whispered.

Edward's hands found themselves at the hem of my shirt and gently lifted it up. I began to fell a little self-conscious about my body, especially around Edward. Edward had been with Lauren, who was a well-known plastic whore who had the perfect curvacious body. And then there was me. I had small breasts, small ass, and no experience what so ever.

_No no no Bella. He wants you, not Lauren. He loves you. HE LOVES YOU! _I mentally shouted to myself.

I was suddenly left in only my pink bra and panties. Edward took off my jeans without my knowledge. _Man he's good._

Edward stood up in front of me and it looked like he was admiring my pale, no curves body. A huge grin appeared on his face. He placed himself gently on top of me, he was careful to shift his body so I wouldn't be able to feel his weight on me. I suddenly realized that Edward was only in his boxers. _When did he take off HIS clothes? _I thought. _Damn, he must be really good._

Edward placed his cool lips on my neck and nipped carefully up my throat. He was careful not to break my skin with his sharp, venomous teeth.

My hands were tangled in his untidy bronze colored hair. "Oh Edward." I moaned. I felt his smile on my neck and it made me blush. His lips were at my ear and sucked on my earlobe. I whimpered under his muscular body. his hands massaged my entire body until they found themselve at my womanhood. He stopped and whispered, "You're so beautiful, love." My back suddenly arched as two of his fingers entered me through my panties. "Oh my god." I screamed. I looked up at Edward to find him smirking.

"You like that?" He whispered against my neck. I couldn't answer. My heart was pounding out of my chest, and Edward seemed to notice. He placed his ear over my heart and sighed. "Beautiful." His fingers suddenly went deeper into me. "Edward... oh my god!" I screamed. My back arched even more as Edward's fingers danced inside me. With his free hand, Edward, without a struggle, unclasp my bra and my bra was suddenly on the ground. He placed kisses over my exposed breasts before sucking gently on a nipple. That sent waves throughout my enter body. "Edward." I moaned.

His lips found there way back to mine and began to kiss me passionately. "I like it when you moan my name." Edward whispered between kisses. I blushed once again. I ran my hands down his chiseled muscular chest and stopped at his boxers. I nervously tried to remove them but Edward beat me to it. Edward slowly began to remove my panties, very very slowly. I whined underneath him and he chuckled. "Hurry up." I urged him.

He was suddenly inside me. "Ughnnn..." I screamed. I'm not going to lie. It hurt, it hurt so much, but I know Edward would find a way to make it pleasureable for the both of us. My face shout pain and nothing escapes Edward's attention. "Are you okay." He said worried. The last thing Edward wanted was to hurt me. I smiled at him. "I'm okay, first time... you can keep going." I encouraged him. He nodded as he slowly thrusted in and out of me. Once I was used to him, he would speed up the thrusts. "Edward... oh, god Edward." I moaned. It started to feel good, no not good, but great.

Edward chuckled, "You're so tight." He sped up the thrusts. I moaned uncontrollably as I was about to come and I could feel Edward was almost at his breaking point as well. "BELLAAAA..." Edward screamed as we both came. My eyes shut as I screamed Edward's name over and over. I was breathing heavily while Edward's breathing was very controlled. I guess vampires can ever get tired.

He kissed my forehead and both of my eyelids. "Are you okay." He asked again. I laughed. "What?" He asked. "Edward, I'm more than okay." I lifted my head up until my lips were against his. He shifted his body until I was on top of him. Edward broke the kiss and he gently placed my head on his chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around my body and mine were around his. "Sleep my love." Edward whispered. He began to sing a lullaby and I suddenly drifted into a deep sleep.

**End of Chapter.**

**I'm so so so sorry that it took me almost a month to update this story. It's hard now that school has started again to keep updating my stories. I have to keep good grades in school, hold down my job, turn in my homework, ect. But I think I have a good schedule now. I can only write chapters on the weekend but keep in mind that I'm writing 2 stories right now. Hopefully now that I have my schedule down, I can do once a week updates. **

**I was going to make the lemon in the next chapter, but then since it took forever for me to update, I gave it to you in this chapter to say I'm sorry please forgive me. I hope you liked the lemon, it's my first so please go easy on me... lol! There's only a couple more chapters left :( I'm sad that this story is almost over. I know this sounds cheesy, but this story is my baby. **

**I have a poll up on my profile about this story, so please take the time and vote because I need your opinion. I'll hopefully update my second story Camera Shy within the next 2 to 3 days. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xoxo Soleil Blu Moon:)**


End file.
